This invention relates to a self-sealing battery terminal and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a hydraulic seal battery terminal for use on a nickel-hydrogen battery wherein the terminal includes an element that acts as a piston causing the sealant to flow and seal by hydrostatic pressure.
One of the problems associated with the type of batteries which are designed for use in spacecraft is the development of a satisfactory seal around the battery terminal. This is especially difficult to achieve when the battery must be designed to operate at both very low and very high temperatures because of the effect that the temperature variation has on the various component parts of the battery.
Heretofore, seals fabricated of ceramics were utilized in an attempt to achieve a satisfactory sealing arrangement. However, these seals were complicated and expensive to manufacture as well as fragile to handle and use. Another type of battery terminal called the Ziegler terminal was sometimes used. The Ziegler seals were not self-sealing and were dependent on shear stresses to form the seal. Also, a welded case and injection molding and crimping were required in the manufacture of the Ziegler type battery terminal.
Thus it can be seen that there is a great need for a self-sealing heat cyclable battery terminal seal which does not require crimping or injection molding and which is less expensive and more rugged with less chance of damage during handling and use.